


Purr-suasion

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Doffy is just a giant ball of fluff really, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: A silly little drabble I wrote for a challenge on DeviantART in which Doffy finds himself warming up to his wife's newest addition to the family...





	Purr-suasion

He should never have let her bring that stray back to the palace. [Name] had found the little cat wandering in the flower field, limping and covered in mange, and he had always found it impossible to say no to her. Especially not after she reminded him that he himself had been wont to bring home stray children in the past. He couldn’t deny his Queen. He never could.

And so here he was, babysitting the fur ball as if he, the King of Dressrosa, had nothing better to do. She could have easily asked Baby 5 to take care of it, but for some unfathomable reason [Name] had decided spending time with the small creature would be good for him. He had no doubt she’d noticed the jealous looks and sullen pout every time she diverted her affections from him to the little cat. It just wouldn’t do. She was _his_ and he would allow no one, not even a cat, to be the focus of her attention but him.

With a book splayed open in his hand, he eyed the feline over the rim of his glasses. Its small body was curled up in a square of sunlight streaming in from the window, head tucked under one paw as its chest rose and fell in the rhythm of sleep. He would never admit it out loud, but he saw the appeal in the little creature when it was like this, though he knew its unassuming appearance was purely for ease of exploitation. It had already tricked his beloved into heeding its every beck and call with its wide, curious eyes and bushy tail—it would not pull him into its wicked ways as well.

He returned to his book, paying no more mind to the sleeping cat by the window. Ten minutes later, he felt a tugging on the leg of his pants, and peered over the edge of the book in search of the cause. The little cat had its needle-like claws in his capris, mewling up at him as it climbed its way slowly up his leg.

Doflamingo clicked his tongue, reaching down to pick up the feline by the scruff of its neck and placed it firmly back on the ground by the window. He had told [Name] he would watch the cat—though he had been less than enthusiastic about the idea—but she had said nothing about keeping it entertained. 

Not five minutes later, he felt a tugging on his coat and whirled around in his chair to find the kitten batting at the feathery ends of the garment that trailed on the ground. He growled, hand swooping down to swat the cat away.

“Shoo! That’s not a toy.”

The cat diverted its attention from the feathers and pounced at his fingers instead, it’s tiny teeth sinking into his skin, though not hard enough to break it. He scoffed.

“Pitiful. You’ll never be a good hunter with that kind of attitude.”

The kitten rolled onto it’s back and batted half-heartedly at his fingers. He sighed. Barely twenty minutes in and he was already talking to it. The creature was crafty indeed.

Sighing again, he contorted his fingers, thread shooting out and winding around itself to form a ball. He snapped off the thread and set the little string ball down in front of the cat. The cat stared at it, then looked up at him and mewled. Doflamingo sighed again and nudged the ball encouragingly.

“There. Amuse yourself until she returns.”

The kitten’s pupils dilated as the ball went rolling across the floor and it took to it immediately, darting off after the makeshift toy with enthusiasm. Doflamingo returned to his book, pleased with himself for his successful ploy in distracting the creature. He would have to hide the ball before [Name] returned though. He couldn’t have her know that he had caved to the tiny devil’s persuasion.

He had barely made it through a chapter before he felt that insistent tugging at the leg of his pants again, and he leaned over to scowl at the little cat. It mewled at him and wound its way around his legs, rubbing against him with its tail raised high in the air.

Doflamingo sighed for the third time that day and reached down to scoop the cat up—it was so small it could fit in the palm of one hand—and dropped it on his lap. 

“Fine,” he grumbled. “If it’ll give me some peace.”

The kitten circled once, kneading at his abdomen and purring loudly, before finally curling up against his stomach and settling its head on its paws.

He watched it cautiously for a few moments to be sure it wouldn’t bother him again, before returning to his reading once more, a finger absently scratching behind the cat’s ears. It purred and nuzzled into his hand, blinking up at him lazily. Despite himself, he found a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

When [Name] returned later that day, she was met with an unusual and endearing sight—Donquixote Doflamingo, Warlord and notorious pirate, had fallen asleep with his book laid open over his face. And curled up in the crook of his neck amongst the pink feathers of his coat, a tiny grey cat, fast asleep. She giggled and snapped a quick picture before backing slowly out of the room, leaving the two to their slumber.


End file.
